Oblivious Witch
by CeeCeeBB
Summary: Damon see's how his brother looks at Bonnie, the want inside of his gaze. Jealousy is a horrible thing, so is possession.


She was flawless. Everything about her called to him. The way his name fell from her lips when she was pissed off, how she licked at her lips right before going into a heated debated or even how her jeans clung to her hips. Bonnie Bennett was Damon's constant.

Every time he was around her a shiver of electricity ran down his spine, like he'd stuck his tongue into an electrical outlet. That stupid saint of a brother always got in the way, Damon was starting to realize that he'd never have the opportunity he wanted while Stefan was around. And thus he hatched a plan to get Bonnie away from his saintly brother, away from her friends and away from Mystic Falls.

"_Come on Bonnie! It'll be fun!_" Caroline whined. It was a week from Halloween and almost everyone at school, at least the female percentage, was going shopping for costumes. Halloween was the only time of year that it was appropriate for women of all ages to dress and act like complete sluts. Something Bonnie would not part take in. Hell, last year Caroline had bought Bonnie's outfit as once again Bonnie had refused to go with her and Elena. "_Caroline whether I go or not, you're going to convince me to wear some stupid costume that I'll feel ridicules in_" Caroline frowned before turning to the other brunette, looking for help.

Elena sighed from her position on the couch. "_Bonnie please. We haven't been out together in a long time, we all need this. It'll be fun. _" Clearly this wasn't going to go away. Bonnie let her head fall back against the couch, sighing deeply. "_Fine_" She grit out only moments before being grasped tightly in a hug. "_Thank you!_"

Caroline was getting better at controlling the thirst. In fact she had been feeding directly from medical bags, like Damon had been for the past five months. Despite Bonnie's best efforts to stay away from vampires and any further supernatural beings that posed a threat to her or Mystic Falls, she found herself once again dragged into an event she wished she hadn't been. Not to say that she was going to be hanging around the Salvatores any time soon. She loved Elena dearly, but she had expressed her opinion on Stefan and Damon Salvatore numerous times and it wasn't going to change.

"_Why did she bring him?_" Bonnie leaned over to Caroline, whispering into the blondes ear as Elena moved around the shop, Stefan directly behind her. Caroline cast a glare towards Bonnie, "_Give him a break Bonnie. He's just trying to help out._" She wasn't getting anywhere with this.

Her eyes traveled over her mirrored image, scowling. "_I'm not coming out there!_" Outside of the dressing room she heard both Elena and Caroline protest. "_No! I look like a slut!_" Bonnie groaned. "_Why can't I just wear some wig or something. That counts as a costume._" Caroline's blonde hair flashed before Bonnie and suddenly she was standing in front of them. Blue eyes caught hers instantly, a glare forming before Bonnie screamed. "_CAROLINE!" _ Damon Salvatore stood beside his brother, eyeing her figure, typical Salvatore smirk placed upon his features. "_Ugghhh_" Bonnie ran back into the dressing room.

Halloween night. Elena had dragged Bonnie to the Salvatore Boarding house to get ready with Caroline, despite her annoyance. "_Hello Bonnie_" His voice was like silk as it graced the air. Her eyes found his in quick seconds, a soft smile forming on her lips. "_Stefan_" She nodded before sliding past him, their arms brushing. "_What are you looking for?_" There was his voice again as she entered the kitchen, his figure fallowing close behind her own. "_Uhm,_" She turned back to him for a moment before looking back to the kitchen's appearance, "_Elena needs water. Something about cleaning make up brushes?_" Stefan laughed before nodding. "_I take it you'll be at the party tonight?_" Bonnie leaned against the kitchen counter, nodding at his words. "_Yeah._" Was all she offered, trying to keep things short.

Stefan's eyes trailed over her, studying her body language as they spoke. She was beautiful, truly stunning. Her skin was incredible. A dark rich pigment, seemingly no scars or small blemishes gracing it. Oh how he'd love to run his hands along her skin, place kisses upon every inch of her body. But he couldn't.

Stefan was in love with Elena and there was no denying that, but a man had needs. "_Are you?_" Stefan nodded softly as he went about the kitchen, gathering a small cup and filling it with a portion of water. "_I suppose we'll see each other tonight then._" Stefan offered a smile as his hand extended the glass. Their fingers brushed as the glass was exchanged, earning a sharp in take of breath on Stefan's part. "_Uh.._" Bonnie blinked, "_Yeah._" And just like that she was gone again.

Stefan had it easy. Bonnie didn't **hate** him, in fact as Damon saw it, she enjoyed the brothers company. Damon had always been an asshole, it was just in his tendencies. Anyone that actually knew him, like his brother or Katherine had at one point, would know that the only reason he was such a dick to people was to hide his own emotions. It worked.

He saw the way his brother looked at Bonnie, different from the way he looked at Elena by all means. He loved Elena, wanted the best for her and yet when Stefan looked at Bonnie all Damon could see in his brothers eyes? Lust and desire. Damon had called his brother out on it several times before, who had only scoffed and waved it off, but Damon knew better.

Stefan wasn't the only one that saw Bonnie in that light. Damon hadn't wanted something so badly, **someone**, so badly since Katherine. But this wasn't under compulsion, this was purely a sexual desire, an urgency and need to burry himself in the crook of her neck.

She could feel eyes on her back, burning a hole into her image. She knew exactly who it was and despite everything she couldn't help the over whelming feeling of adoration. Even if it was Damon Salvatore who was watching her every move, hypnotized. She looked good and she knew it. For once Bonnie was glad that she took Caroline's advice, and worn a costume and attended the town's Halloween party. "_Someone's watching you._" Amy Garcia whispered along side of Bonnie, the other female's frame clad in a French maid outfit. Bonnie arched a brow before nodding, "_He is, isn't he._" Amy smiled, "_He's gorgeous._" Bonnie felt a pang of annoyance hit her as she excused herself from Amy's company and moved towards another group of people.

It was midnight and the party was slowly dying down. Bonnie had her fun, partied with her friends, celebrated Halloween like she promised Caroline and Elena and now she was heading home. All she wanted to do was sleep, that and get home without falling down. She'd managed to slip a few drinks in without her friends watch. "_Hello Bonnie_" His words came out as a purr, hands grasping on her hips.

She wasn't alone anymore. "_Where am I?_" Her words were no longer slurred, though her head was throbbing, the room spinning. "_That's not important._" His voice came from somewhere behind her. "_Damon?_" Her brows furrowed, confused. "_You.. did you kidnap me?_" A short laugh was her response. "_If I recall you came with me willingly. _" Bonnie shook her head slowly, "_Why would I do that?"_ Damon's face came into view as did the rest of him. "_It might have something to do with all the liquor running in your system._" He pointed out. Bonnie watched him move forward, stopping in front of her with a tight smile plastered to his features. "_I'm not drunk._" He shook his head, eyes scanning down her body before flicking back up to meet hers. "_No, you're not._" Damon agreed softly.

"_Do you have any idea how aggravated you make me?_" Bonnie kept quiet, watching Damon. "_How much control you have over me? You don't do you? Of course not. Bloody witch._" Damon's words were becoming aggressive now, causing Bonnie to squirm in her seat. She could leave whenever she wanted, but something told her he wouldn't let her leave and frankly she wasn't intending on being thrown against a wall and having her throat ripped out. "_You're so naïve, so innocent. Do you even realize what your little mind tricks do?_" He was rambling now. "_God. I see the way Stefan looks at you, the want in his eyes. But you don't belong to him Bonnie, you understand that don't you?_"

"_Damon.. what.._" Her words were cut short as warm lips pressed roughly against hers. She should have pushed him away, caused him to double over in pain from another aneurism, something. But she didn't. His hands clutched her hips and pulled her up with incredible force, her legs wrapped around his waist almost instantly. Her back hit against a wall as Damon pushed her up, a hand running along her bare thigh. "_You'll never be his._" He growled out against her lips only a moan for a response. Hips ground against hips, lips crashed down upon skin and fingers clawed at clothing.

"_You're mine Bennett._"


End file.
